Ask the whole naruto cast!
by xXx1010sourblossom1010xXx
Summary: Just ask the whole cast and make them do dares! Authorsreviewersreaders control them! so don't worry!Their age are like in shipuuden sorry for wrong grammars and spellings!
1. The idiots

**Ask the whole naruto gang**

**Chapter 1: Randomness**

Naruto was just waking up from a deep slumber.

Naruto: Where am I?

Hinata: N-naruto-kun you're a-a-awake…

Naruto: Where are we?

Sasuke stands up and takes the dirt away from his shirt.

Sasuke: More importantly, where are the others?

Sakura: I'm right here Sasuke-kun!

Ino: Me too!

Sakura: Would you back off of Sasuke! Ino-pig!

Ino: You're the one who should back off, forehead-girl!

Sasuke: Sigh, here we go again…

Shikamaru: It's so noisy! Troublesome women…

Lee: THAT IS SO UNYOUTHFUL!!! PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!!!

Gai: YOU ARE SO RIGHT LEE!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

Then a sunset background appeared.

Neji: They are annoying like hell…and how did they did that?

Tenten: I dunno…

Kiba: Akamaru! Let's just ignore them…let's just play…

Shino was talking to his bugs.

Naruto: It's always about Sasuke!

Sasuke: Sigh…they don't like you because you're a loser, dope…

Naruto: I am not a loser!

Sasuke: Yes you are…

Naruto: No I don't!

The fight just continued. While Kakashi just watched all of them sweatdropping…

A girl's voice: Will all of you just shut up!!!

All of them just looked strangely at the walls, the ceilings and the floors.

A girl's voice: You're in a room where the author like me and readers can control you…you can only escape by answering all the questions that the reader or reviewers will give you…may I remind you can't kill me…oh and by the way just call me SB…

Lee: THIS WONDERFUL VOICE IS VERY YOUTHFUL!!!!

Gai: YOU ARE RIGHT LEE!!!!

Tenten: Here they go again…

SB: Oh yeah, I forgot no manly hugs until I say so…

Lee: WE HAVE BEEN CURSE BY UNYOUTHFULNESS!!!

Kiba: Oh brother…

Naruto: Let me outta here!!! There's no ramen in here!!!

Sasuke: You annoy me!

Sakura and Ino: You are totally right Sasuke-kun!

The two glared each other again. Then a knock is heard from the door.

SB: Ooohhh…the final guests has arrived!!!

The sand sibs entered.

Everyone screamed: DON'T CLOSE THE—

Temari closed the door.

Everyone: door…

Temari: I'm sorry…I'll just open it again…-opens door- Why can't I open this damn door!!!

Kakashi: We can't get out unless we answer some questions…

Kankuro: Oh…

Gaara: Kankuro! Give me back Mr. Snuggles!

Kankuro: Nope!

Gaara: Why you!!

Kankuro: You attack me, I'll kill Mr. snuggles

Everyone sweatdropped.

Gaara: Okay…

Gai: KAKASHI I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN APPLE-EATING CONTEST!!!

Kakashi: Hm?

Gai: CURSE YOUR HIPNESS MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!!!

Hinata: Um…let's just end this…so we can answer those questions to the next chapter and get out of here…

Naruto: -hugs hinata- You're right, Hinata-chan!!!

Hinata faints.

Naruto: What happened to you!!!

Neji: What did you do?!

SB: Well, before you have a rumble there let's end this chapter…

SB: Please read and review so we can start the story….thx for your support!!

Review button: Please click me!!!!!!!!!!!!! PUSH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Getting more weirder

**Ask the whole naruto cast**

**Chapter 2: Getting more weirder…**

SB: And we're back!

Sasuke: This is not a TV show, stupid…

SB: Yes it is! There are hidden cameras in here! They can see you all over the world!

Everyone: What?!

SB nodded.

SB: I told you the readers/reviewers and the most importantly the author can control you!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!WE CAN SHOW OUR YOUTHFULNESS ALL OVER THE WORLD!!! ISN'T THAT VERY YOUTHFUL GAI-SENSEI!!!!

Gai: YOU'RE RIGHT LEE!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

Again, another sunset background appeared.

Sakura: Seriously, how did they do that?

Tenten: I dunno…ask them…

Gai: WELL!!! IT'S BECAUSE OF THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!

Sakura: I shouldn't have asked….sweatdrops

Lee: YOU'RE RIGHT GAI-SENSEI!!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

SB was twitching furiously.

SB: I told you no manly hugs!!!!

Gai: I'm sorry…bows

Kakashi ignores them as he reads his all time favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise.

Kakashi: Let's just begin answering shall we?

Gai: CURSE YOU AND YOUR HIPNESS KAKASHI!!!

Shikamaru: Just give me the letter so I can get out of here…there are so many troublesome people here…

SB passed the first letter to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: the first letter came from Wizkid

Great question for Hinata:

When will you finally tell Naruto you love him?

Yes! I am a NaruHina Fan!

Hinata gulps.

Naruto gasps.

Hinata was getting very red.

Hinata: I…uh…um…

Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Temari: Hinata and Naruto sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!

The both of them blushed.

Naruto: A-all this time y-you loved me?

Hinata nodded.

Hinata: Well…it's because…you always helped me a lot…plays her fingers

Naruto grinned and hugged her.

Naruto: I love you too.

The girls awed.

Temari: That was sweet…

Kiba pouts.

Kiba: And they ended together…

Tenten: What's wrong Kiba…?

Kiba: None of your business…

Tenten: I know your hurt in the inside…

Kiba: Well, it's fine I can take it…

Neji: Naruto! Don't do anything to my cousin…you got that? But…I trust you…

Naruto: Oh well on to the next letter…

SB: Right…

SB hands the letter to Chouji…

Chouji: Why do I have to read it? I'm going to get hungrier…

Ino: Just read it!!!

Chouji: Okay…This letter's from sodenoshirayuki

QUESTIONS FOR THE CAST:

To Gai: Do you like Kakashi?

To Sasuke: Are your Sharingan contact lenses?

To Ino: How did you manage to get so ugly?

To Neji: Why do YOU care about what did Naruto do to Hinata? Hm? Hm? Hm?

To Gaara: What is there between you and Mr. Snuggles?

Gai: I WOULD NEVER LIKE MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!! YOU'RE REALLY FULL OF YOUTHFULNESS!!!!!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

Then a sunset background appears out of nowhere.

SB: I already said no manly hugs!!!!

Lee: WHY MUST BE HAVE THIS CURSED AND UNYOUTHFUL PERSON GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: I DON'T KNOW!!! BUT WE MUST STAY AWAY FROM HER OR ELSE WE'RE GONNA BE UNYOUTHFUL LIKE HER!!!

Lee nodded and tears flowed to his cheeks.

All of them sweatdropped.

Kankuro: On to the next question please!

Sasuke: To put it simply these are not contact lenses.

Ino: That's right! You're really awesome Sasuke-kun!clings on Sasuke

Sakura: Ino-pig! Stop flirting with my Sasuke-kun! He's not yours! He's mine!

Ino: No…He's mine!

Sasuke: Whatever…I'm neither of your possessions…

Shikamaru: They're really troublesome…I'm glad I'm not that popular…Whoever is next just please answer the question…

Ino: Hey I'm not ugly!

Sakura: Yes you are! And you manage to get ugly with your stupid face that looks like a pig….hahaha!!!

Ino: I'm not ugly, forehead-girl! I'm beautiful…unlike you with a big forehead!

SB: WOULD THE TWO OF YOU HAGS! JUST SHUT UP!!!...Now on to the next question…

Neji: Well… is it wrong to protect my cousin? And it's my duty as a member of the hyuuga clan branch to protect the heiress…I'm destined to protect her…It's my fate…I simply cannot change it….

Tenten: sighs Here we go again…with all his fate and destiny again…Just move on to the next question…before we get bored to death here…

Gaara: Why should I answer…I don't care if I'm not gonna get out of here…

Kankuro: You're going to answer or not?

Kankuro threatens Gaara with Mr. Snuggles to answer.

Gaara: Okay! I'll answer! Just don't kill Mr. Snuggles!

Kankuro nods.

Gaara: He's my best friend in the whole wide world…

Everyone sweatdrops.

Lee: Are you okay Gaara?

Gaara glared at Lee with a murderous intent.

SB: Well…before we all get drowned by blood here pls read and review!

Review button: Please push me! I beg you!!! So we can keep the story alive! PUSH ME!!!!!


	3. More tortures

**Ask the whole naruto cast**

**Chapter 3: More tortures!!!**

SB: Now let's get started, I'll just read the first letter from…

Naruto: Well who is it from? I hope he/she likes ramen!!!

Sakura: Will you just shut up! SB's going to read his/her name!

Naruto: Okay…

SB: Well, shall I continue?

Sasuke: Alright already!

SB: it's from 3mme3mme forever…

Gaara. Will you go out with me? Pls? Ur so hot and sexy!!!

Gaara: Uhh….no…I don't want to date a crazy fan girl like you…but thanks for the compliment anyways…

Kankuro: Oh no you won't! You will go out with that girl!

Gaara: No!

Kankuro: How about I give you a cookie then will you agree?

Gaara: uhh…umm…no!

Kankuro is tempting gaara with a cookie.

Gaara: Alright! I'll go out with her!

Kankuro gives the cookie to Gaara.

Everyone just sweatdropped.

SB: here…kankuro…read the letter…

Kankuro: Okay…

Lee: WELL WHO IS IT FROM? IS IT A YOUTHFUL PERSON?

Kankuro: would you just shut up! Your shouting made my ears bleed!

Lee: NO! THIS IS THE MOST YOUTHFUL WAY TO TALK!!!

Gai: THAT'S RIGHT!!! I'M VERY PROUD OF YOU LEE!!!

SB: coughcoughnomanlyhugscoughcoughcough

Kankuro: Now this letter is from machi…ooohhh…it's an anonymous one…

…it's troublesome to introduce…so let's just get this over with…It's troublesome to type…I was just forced by someone…

Q:

Neji: do you like…uhm…tenten? Because you always train with her…

Kakashi: have you ever experienced a kiss?

Sasuke: do you like Sakura more than friends? And have you ever read the Icha Icha paradise?

Temari: do you like Shikamaru?

Naruto: What/who do you love most, Ramen or Hinata?

Sakura: You know you're almost paired to everybody in fanfics? Well… mostly to Sasuke…

Ino: Ino…can't you just love Shikamaru instead of Sasuke?

Shikamaru: who do you love more, Temari or Ino?

Gaara: Which would you prefer, chocolates or cookies?

SB: Are you just a voice or just hiding somewhere giving those orders? If you're hiding can you please show in front of them? Lastly…are you a ninja?

That's all you troublesome people…

Neji: Well, yeah I guess I like her…blushes and why wouldn't I train with her? I most certainly don't like training with that youth-obsessed boy...to make it a short name I'll call him a moron…

SB: So you really like her!!! But what would Tenten say…

Tenten fainted.

SB: Well…it's out of the question…she also like him…

Neji fainted.

Hinata: Neji-niisan!!!

SB: let's just wait for a few minutes until they wake up…

0

00

000

0000

00000

000000

0000000

00000000

000000000

0000000000

00000000000

000000000000

0000000000000

00000000000000

000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000000000

000000000000

00000000000

0000000000

000000000

00000000

0000000

000000

00000

0000

000

00

0

0

00

000

0000

00000

000000

0000000

00000000

000000000

0000000000

00000000000

000000000000

0000000000000

00000000000000

000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000000

000000000000000000

00000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000000000

000000000000

00000000000

0000000000

000000000

00000000

0000000

000000

00000

0000

000

00

0

SB: well…thank god they're awake…and now they're making out!!! Oh god!!!

Gai: LEE SHIELD YOUR EYES! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR YOUR YOUTHFUL EYES!!!

Lee: YES GAI-SENSEI!!!

They both closed they're eyes.

The others just rolled their eyes.

Anko entered the room.

Anko: what happened here?

Shino explained it all to Anko.

Anko: Oh…

Chouji: Wow…you talked much Shino.

Shino just ignored Chouji and continued talking to his bugs.

SB: Let's just ignore them and continue to the next question.

Kakashi: Oh right…it's my turn, well no not yet…

Anko: That's not what you told me last night…

Kakashi: Alright then…Yes!

Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Sasuke: No…I don't like her and why would I read such a stupid and perverted book?

Kakashi: It's not stupid! You can learn something in that book!

Sasuke: Tch. Perverted Education….

Ino: ha-ha!!! Sasuke-kun doesn't like you!!! Because he already like me!

Sasuke: I like neither of you…

The two just cried and sulked at a random corner.

Temari: Yes! Finally my turn to answer…well yeah I kinda like that lazy-ass a lot!

Shikamaru: That's why I hate troublesome women…

Temari just keeping her anger to herself. She really is angry that Shikamaru called her a troublesome woman.

Naruto: Well…my turn! Umm…I like them both!

SB: Only one Naruto!

Naruto: Well…it's Hinata!

Hinata hugged him.

Chouji: You people sickens me…I lost my appetite…

Shikamaru: You never lose your appetite…is it the apocalypse?

Naruto: And they call him the smart one…

SB: let's just continue…

SB: Uh…Sakura…there's question…well I would never consider it a question but just answer it…

Sakura: Well…I don't care anymore…he doesn't even love me….

Sakura continued to sulk.

Ino: Yes! There still hope for me! Then I'll just like Shika-kun then!

Sakura: I'm glad for you…

SB: Just stop sulking there and get a grip…

Sakura: fine…

SB: Now Shikamaru answer the question…

Shikamaru: I dunno…if I choose Ino, Temari will attack him and if I choose Temari then I'll get attacked by Ino…it's too troublesome to choose…

SB: Well…uh…okay…Gaara your turn…

Gaara: Neither…

Kankuro threatens him again with Mr. Snuggles.

Gaara: Okay! I like both of them!!! Please give me back my Mr. Snuggles…

Kankuro: No!

Gaara: Hmph!

SB: Wow! I got one! Well…the real thing I'm just hiding…

Sasuke: Would you care to explain…how did you hand out those letters to Kankuro, Chouji and Shikamaru?

SB: Let me finish first, Yes I am a ninja…well a chunnin actually and I only appear as an OC and to answer your question Sasuke I'm using a jutsu…don't ask what jutsu…it's a secret….and finally, I will appear but not now…maybe at the next chapter promise!!!

Almost all of them fell down anime style and some sweatdropped.

SB: let's just continue...okay?

All of them nodded.

SB: here read the next letter Sakura!

Sakura: Okay this one came from kasumi…

Um…hello…I've got a few questions…

Naruto: how many bowls of ramen do you eat per day?

Shikamaru: why do you like clouds?

Kankuro: how did you get Gaara's Mr. Snuggles? And where did you get that make up on your face? Is it from temari's?

Sasuke: why do you like tomatoes so much?

Thx for answering!

Naruto: Um…let me count…oh sorry I lost count...

Shikamaru: -sighs- figures…I like clouds so much because it's not troublesome…

Chouji: …figures…hey Kankuro answer the next question…

Kankuro: Oh…right…well it's a secret and this is face paint not make up!

Sasuke: is it a crime to like tomatoes?

SB: all of you are really weird…

Gaara: Grrr…what did you said?!

SB: Oh nothing...well, reader/reviewers! Just review!

Review button: She got that right! Now PUSH ME!!!!!!!!


	4. What an extremely long chapter

**Ask the whole Naruto cast**

**Chapter 4: Abracadabra SB appears! And full of fighting!**

SB: Well, it's seems Neji and Tenten aren't finished yet…Now let's start with the f-

Naruto: Not yet! You promised us you would show yourself!

Hinata agreed with Naruto.

SB: Ummm…Did I said that…what I meant was-

Kiba: A promise is a promise!

SB: Alright already!

A girl with short hair, a hair like the hyuuga's eyes and apple green eyes and she's wearing ninja clothes…revealing clothes appeared before their very eyes. All of them were shocked.

SB: There…Hi! My name is Ishimaru Natsumi! Well instead calling me SB, you can call me Ishi!

Lee: YOU'RE SO CHARMING AND YOUTHFUL! BE MY GIRLFRIEND!

Ishi: Will you just shut up you freaky-browed guy!

Sasuke: Oh so that's why you don't want to appear.

Sasuke's thought: _If she's not weak, she's going to revive my clan._

Ishi: You got it.

Kiba, Kankuro and Gaara drools.

Ishi: Will all of you stop drooling! Let's get on with the questions! First letter…hmmm…comes from 3mme3mme forever!

_im no fangirl. --_

_gaara: another question, r u gay cus people think u are_

_shika: do u like ino better or temari?_

_gaara and shika: wat do u look for in girls?_

Gaara: I am not a gay…why do people think that…-cries-

Kankuro: -sighs- here have a cookie…

Gaara: Yey!!! –Jumps up and down-

Everyone sweatdrops.

Ishi: Oooookayy…whoever is next answer the question…

Shikamaru: Mendokuseee…This again…to stop asking this question again, I'll choose and I choose Temari because if I choose Ino over Temari, Temari would probably hit me with her fan and Temari hits harder than Ino…

Ino: WHAT!!! ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M WEAK!!!

Shikamaru: Kinda…

Ino punches him on the head.

Shikamaru: Ow!

Chouji: -munch- that's –munch- gotta –munch- hurt –munch- a –munch- lot –munch-

Ishi sighs.

Ishi: On to the next question please!

Gaara: I want a girl just like Ishi…

Sasuke: Just get to the point.

Gaara: Then that means I like Ishi!!!

Kankuro: Give me back the cookie!!! Hey!!!

Gaara: Never!!!

The two rumbled while the others sweatdropped and Shino just ignored them.

Kiba was angry but holding it back.

Shikamaru: Well, me…I want a girl that's not very troublesome and loud…

Chouji: -munch- figures –munch-

Ishi: Now…on to the next letter…it's from Dark Black Moonlight…

_QUESTIONS:  
Gaara: You say that your purpose in life is tto kil. What would you do if you already killed everyone else so there was no one left to kill?And why don't you just use your sand to get your bear back from Kankuro's clutches?  
Kankuro: How can you still be alive after all that teasing you did to Gaara? He CAN kill you at any moment you know!  
Temari: I can't believe you managed to put up with your brothers for as long as you have! How do you do it? Cause I have 2 little siblings and they are incontrolable! Oh, and are you dateing Shika? You should because you 2 look cute 2gether!  
Shikamaru: Do you like Temari? You should ask her out!  
Ino: Why can't you get past the fact taht Sasuke will never like you? I think you should go with Kiba, you 2 look cute 2gether!  
Kiba: Do you like Ino?  
Chouji: What was the longest time you've gone without eating?  
Naruto: What would you do if the world grew extinct of ramen?  
Sakura: Who would you go out with besides Sasuke?  
Shino: What would you do with out your bugs?  
Anko: Are you going out with Kakashi?  
Kakashi: What would you do without your Icha Icha Paradise books? (YUCK)  
Neji: Who do you care about more, your cousin or your girlfriend? Oh, and you have to chose one or the other and no lying!  
Tenten: How do you feel about people out there pairing you up with Lee?  
Lee: Will you cut it out with all this stuff about Youth! You are an embaressment to the whole meaning of ninja!  
Gai: Why are you so UNYOUTHFULLY gay?!?!  
Sasuke: If you had to choose someone to go out with, who would you choose, Sakura or Ino? After you coose one, you have to kiss the one yu chose. And on the lips too. And yes you have to do it!  
SB: Great job with this so far! I like where your going with this! Oh and can you bring in Itachi and Sasori? PLEASE?!?!?!?!_

Gaara: Well, I'll see if Ishi is alive and if she is…I'll marry her! Also, Even I use sand to get Mr. snuggles, it will be too late to get it because Kankuro will already kill it…

Kankuro: That's right and if you kill all of us and marry her then I'll kill Mr. Snuggles!!! Mwahahahahahahahahaha –cough- -cough- hahahahahahahahahahaha…..

The others sweatdropped.

Kankuro: How can he kill me? If I have his Mr. snuggles….

Temari: Well, I just endure it and when the time comes…I'll get my revenge…a sweet revenge, maybe I'm going to plot a plan now! And yes, we really look good together! Well the truth is we're secretly dating…now don't bother me I'm going to plan my plot…

Ino: Is this true Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Yeah…Troublesome women…

Sakura: Ha-ha! She has no lover!

Ino: Well…I still got Sasuke!

Sakura: NO! GO AWAY HE'S MINE!

Ino: HE'S MINE!!!

The two clinged on to Sasuke.

Sasuke: Will the two of you get off me!!!

Ino and Sakura got off and went emo in the corner again.

The others sweatdropped again.

Ishi: Next question, please!

Shikamaru: I already answered that…

Naruto: When?

Shikamaru: Just stop bothering me…

Hinata: Let's just sit here Naruto until we get a question…

Naruto: Okay…

Ino: -lits up- Yeah, that's right I can still have Kiba!

Kiba: Okay! At least I don't have a competition…

Ino and Kiba started to make out…

Sakura fainted.

Ishi: -sighs- next question please…

Sasuke: -points at Ino and Kiba- does that answer your question…

Chouji: -munch- the –munch- last chapter –munch- coz I –munch- lost –munch- my –munch- appetite –munch-

Naruto: Well…umm…I would cry until my tears into blood…but I'm not going to die because Hinata-chan is still here!!!

Hinata blushes.

Sakura: my turn…maybe I would date…

Lee was hoping he's the one but…

Sakura: Shino…I guess…

Shino heard his name and turned around.

Shino: hm?

Shino turned back again.

Ishi: Hey! Bug-boy! Answer the question!

Shino: Maybe…I'll kill myself…

Anko: Yeah! I have a question! Well, yes we're dating! Right Kakashi?

Kakashi nodded.

Kakashi: I will…read other porn…uh…I mean 'educational' books...

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura: Yeah…Rrrrriiigggghhhhhhtttt…….

Gai: THAT'S UNYOUTHFUL MY ETERNAL RIVAL!!!AS EXPECTED!!!

Lee: YOU'RE RIGHT GAI-SENSEI!!!

Ishi: -cough- -cough-

Gai and Lee stopped.

Ishi: Now let's continue.

Ishi: Neji! Neji! Would you answer your question!

Neji and Tenten stopped.

Neji: My girlfriend, of course…

They continued again.

Ishi: Why do they have to continue?

Sasuke: Beats me.

Ishi: Hey! Stop that!!! Tenten has a question!

Tenten: I'd say it's disgusting to be paired up with that freak!!!

She went back again with her business.

Lee: I WILL NEVER STOP SPREADING YOUTH!!!

Sasuke: What I have to kiss them?! Sakura…but it doesn't mean I like her

Sasuke approached her and kiss her then went away.

Sakura blushed.

Ishi: Next, q-question please…

Ishi: Oh, yeah…it's my turn, well thanks! And yeah, I'll try to put them here, don't worry. Next letter is from machi.

Ishi: Hey guys…this letter said, I'm going to spar with all of you but we don't have much time…maybe…aha…I'll fight the team 7 one by one! So we can have answer the last letter.

Naruto: I'll fight first! Believe it!

Kakashi: This gotta be good.

Ishi: Wait before we fight I'm going to use a jutsu so we can have trees to hide.

Naruto: Okay!

Ishi used the jutsu and trees appeared.

Ishi: Now begin.

Ishi throws poisoned needles Naruto managed to dodge some but he got hit one needle on his knee. Ishi throws shurikens and Naruto dodged it but he got tied up by the metal strings.

Ishi: Katon! Giant fire ball technique!

Naruto escaped.

Naruto: Kagebunshin no jutsu!

Ishi defeats all the bunshins and dodged the attack from the real Naruto.

Ishi: You thought I would fall for that!

Naruto attacked her with 3 kunais and Ishi used kawarini! (Substitute). The real Ishi was hiding on a tree and Naruto was looking for her and in time he felt for the trap his head was stuck in her metal string and suffocates.

Naruto: I give up!!!

Ishi lets go of the string.

Ishi: I guess I win…

Sakura: Well I guess it's my turn.

Sakura puts on her gloves.

Ishi: Alright, I'll use the same method as you but…with the different me…

Ishi fell unconscious and after 3 seconds she woke up. But with a different appearance now she has a yellow orange hair and purplish-pink eye color.

Everyone was shocked.

Ishi: -jumps up- Yosh! I'm ready.

Sakura: What do you mean, different you?

Ishi: Well…I have a multiple identity disorder…I am the other personality of Ishi. Now get on with it!

Sakura: Okay!

Sakura started their match with a big punch on the ground and a deep crack opened. Ishi jumped and punched harder than Sakura, she aimed at her stomach and Sakura coughed blood. They continued fighting until…

Sakura: I give up…I used too much chakra…

Ishi: Hah! I win again! Now Sasuke it's your turn!!! Just wait a sec.

Ishi changes again with cold type. Her hair became sky blue and her eyes turn to red.

Sasuke: Start.

Ishi: Hn.

The both of them performed hand seals.

Ishi and Sasuke: Kuchiyose no Jutsu!

A cat and a snake appear.

Ishi: Ooineko begin.

The two summoned animals fought while their master also fought on the ground.

After fighting, the two of them were exhausted.

Kakashi: Wow! They're equal! Let's stop this and continue on the last letter.

Ishi nodded and turned back to normal.

Ishi: So it's for me! Another one!

Ishi: Well, my past is…I came from a clan in the lightning country and we were traveling…but our boat sunk and the only survivor was me and my sister...my sister is Hara Natsumi, We were found by the Sandaime and started to train us, me and my sister know Orochimaru and he also wants us our bloodline limit….well enough of that! Let's end this because this is not a story! We should prepare for another chapter! Well everyone, Please Read and Review!!!

Review button: PUSH ME!!!!!!!!!!I WANT YOU TO PUSH ME!!!!!!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SB: sorry but ishi was just an OC of me! And sorry if I made this into a story but still…this is still a Q&A!!! you still have to ask some questions or make us dare!!!!


	5. Sasuke stole Ishi's first kiss!

**Ask the whole naruto cast**

**Chapter 5: Itachi and Sasori join and Sasuke's in trouble!**

Ishi: Hello! Let's start the Q&A!!! Now, the…

Naruto: Ishi-chan! Ishi-chan! What's Q&A?

Everyone sweatdrops.

Ishi: Hinata-chan, can you answer that for me please? Before I strangle that idiot…

Naruto: Ishi-chan! What's strangle?

Ishi: -twitches- I'll show you then!

Ishi strangles Naruto.

Hinata: Naruto-kun, are you alright?

Naruto: Yeah…I'm okay.

Sasuke: He's really an idiot…

Neji and Tenten finished what the two were doing so are Ino and Kiba and they came back blushing and curious of what happened to Naruto.

Tenten: Hinata, What happened to Naruto?

Hinata: He got strangled by Ishi because of his idiocy…

Ino: I'm surprised you didn't stutter Hinata!

Hinata: Oh…-blushes-

Kiba: Shino is that true did Ishi really strangled Naruto?

Shino nodded.

Kiba: Hahahahaha!!! He got strangled by a girl again! And this time it's Ishi!

Naruto: It's only the first time!

Sasuke: Don't deny it dope…You also got strangled by Sakura…

Naruto: Grrrrr…

Ishi: Will all of you stop it! Let's answer some letters this instant!

Gai: NEVER!

Ishi twitched again and also strangled him.

Lee: -cries- GAI-SENSEI, ARE YOU OKAY?

Gai: YES, I'M FINE LEE!!! THE POWER OF YOUTH IS GIVING ME OVERWHELMING STRENGTH SO DON'T WORRY!!!

Temari: Will you cut it out with this youth thing! You're embarrassing the meaning of ninja!

Gai and Lee: NO WE'RE NOT!

Temari: Kirikiri mai!

Gai and Lee got wiped out by Temari's fan and fell unconscious.

Temari: Now let's continue, Ishi…

Ishi: -nods- First letter is from Mayoko Uraine…

_I trying my very best not to push this button…but unfortunately I did TT…(sigh)…Ok I would like to ask them questions. Plz include this. Ok here goes._

_Questions-_

_Naruto: Do you have any idea how much you look like the Yondaime? And does what it feels like to talk to Kyuubi? Is he nice or just plain psychotically stupid? And Sweetie and Love Hinata with all your heart, ok! (FYI, I'm older than Naruto. I just like to call him sweetie like an older sister giving her baby brother nickname)_

_Sasuke: Why would you let Orochimaru have your body just to be strong? I mean, YOU what to kill Itachi right? If you let Orochimaru have your body, then you'll body and when the time comes that Orochimaru kills Itachi with YOUR body, you wouldn't feel the pleasure of seeing him die cause YOUR DEAD! Think about dobe!_

_Sakura: How do you fell about you and Itachi being paired up in fanfictions? Who do you think is much more handsome between Sasuke and Itachi?_

_Gaara: Hey, my younger sister really like you! Would you go out with her? If your wondering I'm the one asking because she does know how to ask you! Sayori's really not a shy girl but when it comes but when it comes to you she turns like Hinata ( no offens Hinata). Don't worry, my sister is a very nice girl. She's not a fangirl type and she doesn't mind if you kill people. And I sure she loves you! And I think she can help you get Mr. Snuggles back. She also have a teddy bear named Irish! Why don't the four of you have a double date when you get Mr. Snuggles back. If you like my idea, I'll give you're her description next time!_

_Kakashi: How old are you already? I think its time for you to get married Just marry Anko for goodness sake._

_Gai: I know how much you love your student Lee but could you stop the Manly hugs and the shoutings. It's annoying, It's embarresing…It's a little of each…Oh..wait I stand corrected…Its not a little of each, IT'S THE HELL BOTH!_

_Lee: Could you plz just get over Sakura? SHE DOES NOT LIKE YOU!_

_Shikamaru: I though you said that you like women who are not troublesome? Then why did you pick if you always calls her a troublesome woman?_

_Temari: Could you plz try wearing your hair without your pigtails? I bet you'll look more beautiful!_

_Hinata: Now that you and Naruto are official a couple. Then you'll get married and verything that comes along when your married happens. How would you feel if, I mean, when Naruto becomes Hokage and you being, his wife, becomes the first lady of Konoha?_

_Kankoro: Why do you paint oyur face?_

_Anko: When Kakashi propose to you say yes. If he doesn't, tell him that I will personally burn all of his disgustingly, not made for humans to read, perverted books if he does not marry you. And Kakashi, don't try hiding them cause I can get them no matter what. And if I don't, I just have to file a case to the publisher so he'll stop publishing that perverted book!_

_SB: Could you please give the We're-Not-Ashame-To-Make-Out-In-Front-Of-Everyone-couples (Neji-TenTen/Ino-Kiba), rooms?_

_Itachi: What's up with the nail polish!_

_Well that does it…Hope you includes this! Thx_

Ishi: What a long letter!

Sasuke: Just stop whining and let's move onto the first question…

Ishi: I'm not whining! Okay! Whoever is the first one to answer just answer the darn question!

Naruto: Yeah, sometimes I wonder why do we look the same and neither, when I talk to kyuubi I get pissed because its tempting me to unleash it, what a chatterbox…of course I will love Hinata-chan with all my heart!

Hinata blushes.

Neji: You better love her and not make her cry or else…

Sasuke: I am not a dobe, I have my own plans and I'm not going to let Orochimaru have my body. After training, I'm going to kill him…

Sakura: Really? Then the team 7 will be together again!

Sasuke: Well, after my revenge…I'm going back…

Naruto: Yes! –Jumps up and down-

Sakura: My turn to answer! Well, I don't know I haven't even met Itachi yet…

Someone opens the door.

Itachi: Did I just hear my name?

Itachi enters the room with Sasori.

Everyone except Ishi: Don't close the-

Itachi closes the door.

Everyone except Ishi: door…

Ishi: Yey!

Everyone glared at Ishi.

Sasuke: Itachi!

Itachi: Hi lil' bro…

Sakura: So this is Itachi…He's even more mature than Sasuke! I change my mind! Having fanfictions with Itachi and me is great! And I think Itachi is much more handsome!

Itachi: What a cute girl…

Sasuke: Hey that's the first time I've heard you compliment a girl…

Sasori: Yeah…

Itachi pulled Sakura away and started to make out with her.

Everyone was really surprised.

Ishi vomited on Sasuke.

Sasuke: Hey stop vomiting on me!

Ishi: Sorry…-vomits somewhere else-

Sasuke: Wait, I'll help.

Everyone was shocked again.

Shikamaru: Since when did you help? More importantly a girl.

Chouji: I agree…

Naruto grinned while Kakashi gave suspicious looks.

Sasuke: Just ignore us and go to the next questions! –blushes-

Gaara: Okay my turn…Really? She can help me get Mr. Snuggles? Then Okay I will go out with her and have a double date! But be sure she brings cookies! And yes please give more description of her! Kankuro just be ready I'm getting Mr. Snuggles back and you'll pay! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahacoughcoughahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahacoughcoughahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone sweatdrops including Sasuke and Ishi. Ishi already finished vomiting.

Ishi: Let's move onto the next question please…before this story goes weirder.

Kakashi shuts his book.

Kakashi: I guess it's my turn…I'm 291/2…its in the timeskip and I've also been thinking of getting married to Anko but I think its too much pressure.

Anko: Oh, you're getting married to me and that's final! Or else I'll burn those perverted books of yours!

Kakashi: Okay! Just don't burn my precious books...

Naruto: And I thought that Gai is much weirder…

Gai: WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!

Ishi: Just shut up! Now next question please!

Gai: I WILL NEVER STOP; IF I STOP I WILL BE UNYOUTHFUL!!!

Lee: YOU'RE REALLY A YOUTHFUL MAN GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: LEE!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Ishi: Didn't I tell you stop doing that! Temari lend me your fan!

Temari: Here…

Ishi opens the fan and blow Gai away.

Temari: Why not both of them?

Ishi: Lee has to answer his question first before I do it.

Temari: Oh…

Lee: I WILL NEVER STOP LIKING THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM AND I'LL MAKE HER MINE!!!

Ishi: Can't you see Sakura likes Itachi so stop interfering!!! –blows lee away with the fan-

Lee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Ino: Stop exaggerating Lee…

Ishi gives the fan back to Temari.

Kankuro drools at Ishi for one reason. Kankuro likes girls who are very violent

Ishi: Uh…Kankuro, please stop drooling…

Sasuke: Hey stop drooling at her!

Sasori: Why are you reacting so much Sasuke?

Sasuke: I…uh…It's none of your business!

Kiba: Uh, can we move on to the next question please?

Ishi: Wake up lazy-ass!

Shikamaru wakes up.

Shikamaru: Is it my turn? Well, I picked Temari because Ino is more troublesome than Temari…Just let me sleep…

Shikamaru went to sleep again

Ishi: Fine…Temari answer you're question…

Temari: Okay…I'll put my hair down if Shikamaru would like it…

Shikamaru wakes up because Temari was kicking his back…

Shikamaru: Ouch! Just put your hair down you troublesome woman…

Temari puts her hair down.

Shikamaru blushes for a minute and then sleeps again.

The girls chanted including Naruto: Shika and Temari sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!

Temari: Will all of you just stop that! Just someone answer the next question!

Hinata: Oh sure…well, umm…technically I'm not the first lady of Konoha because the first lady was Shodaime's wife…but I'm grateful that me and Naruto-kun will be together…

Naruto: Hinata-chan! I promise I won't let you down! –Hugs Hinata-

The girls awed.

Kankuro: It's my turn! Well, I paint my face because it's a girl magnet!

The girls: That's not true!

Kankuro: Well only sand kunoichi…

Sand kunoichis: That's not true either!

Kankuro looked down.

Ishi: Okay my turn…Yeah that works but I should include Sakura's and Itachi's…Wait…

Ishi uses a jutsu and three doors appeared.

Ishi: There! So I won't vomit anymore…Now the three We're-Not-Ashame-To-Make-Out-In-Front-Of-Everyone-couples…go inside those three doors!

The couples went inside each door and each found a perfect room.

Ishi: Now, let's move onto the next letter! Oh wait, there's one more! Itachi come out for a sec!

Itachi: Okay! Well…Is there a problem with nail polish? It's an order from our leader…

Sasori nods.

Itachi went back to the room.

Ishi: Let's move on shall we? The letter's from Ameterasu7893

_Mr. Snuggels?_

Ishi: There's another one from Ametarasu7893 again…

_Your a really funny fanfic writer, you should right a full lenght novel about this crap!_

Ishi: What do you mean Mr. Snuggels? And Thank you for the compliment and yes I was thinking if I could make this into a novel but don't call this a crap…-twitches-

Sasuke: Calm down…

Ishi: You can't even calm down yourself when Itachi's around!

Sasuke: It's none of your business and let's just move onto the next letter…

Ishi: Then it's none of your business either!

Chouji: -munch-While-munch-you-munch-two-munch-bicker-munch-with-munch-each-munch-other-munch-I'll-munch-read-munch-the-munch-next-munch-letter-munch-it's-munch-from-munch-Uchiha-munch-Avaru…-munch-munch-munch-munch-

_I wanna ask some questions!_

_Sasuke: What would happen if it was your birthday and somebody bought a pet weasel for your birthday?_

_Gaara: Did you know that you're one of my favorite characters?_

_And, of course, another one for Sasuke: What would happen if Itachi didn't kill your entire clan, and didn't become evil? Would you two still be friends? I know, 'cuz I have a brother that is SO annoying! He just won't leave me alone!_

_Oh, and Kakashi? Did you know that one of my friends is your long lost brother Hatake Avaru? He's a great swordsman…You should meet him sometime…_

_Oh, and about Avaru; He's an OC of mine…could he appear in this thing?_

_Oh, and I'm gonna say this one thing:_

_FAV'D!_

Ishi: Sasuke! Answer your darn question you gay!

Sasuke: I am not gay!

Ishi: Then prove it!

Sasuke pressed his lips into Ishi and Ishi was stunned while the others are shocked.

Ishi fell unconscious.

Naruto: You're in trouble! She will change personality because you made her emotionally shocked.

Ishi stands up. Luckily, Ishi became the sensitive personality and not the short-tempered one. Ishi pushed Sasuke away and then cried. She used some handseals and a door appeared. She went inside and locked it.

Everyone stared at Sasuke.

Temari: You shouldn't have done that…

Hinata: Yeah…

Sasuke: It's her fault! She's the one who insulted me and I just proved that I'm not a gay!

Naruto: Stop denying! You kissed her because you like her!

Sasuke: -blushes and looks away- I'll just answer the next question…If someone bought me a pet weasel I don't care…I'll just give it to someone who wants it…

Ino and Kiba came out from the room.

Ino: What happened to Ishi?

Hinata told the whole story to them.

Kiba: You know you should apologize…

Kankuro: Yeah…

Sasuke: But I have another question after Gaara…

Shino: You know Ishi likes weasel…

Sasuke: How did you know that?

Shino: The bugs told me…

Sasuke: You're really a weird person.

Gaara: Hey don't ignore me I've got to answer my question!-changes mood- Really, I'm one of your favorite? Yehey!

Everyone just sweatdropped.

Shikamaru: What just happened?

Temari sighs and then explains to him what happened.

Shikamaru: Oh…

Sasori: Let's just continue Sasuke can apologize on the next chapter…

Sasuke: Well, I guess we'll be close…

Anko: Hey! Answer your question, Kakashi! Stop reading that stupid perverted book!

Kakashi: Okay Okay! I don't know if I can meet him but I can invite him at my wedding…

Kakashi continued reading.

Ino: Uh-oh…the next question is for Ishi...I should knock at the door…

Ino knocks at Ishi's door.

Ishi: Who's there?

Ino: It's Ino…

Ishi: What do you want?

Ino: Could you go out for a minute there's a question for you…

Ishi: No!

Ino: Why did you cry when Sasuke kissed you?

Ishi: Because...It's because he stole my...my first kiss! That jerk!

Ino: Then can you give me a text message outside?

Ishi: Alright…

_Ishi to Ino:_

_So what's the question?_

_Ino to Ishi:_

_He's/she's asking if he's OC can appear in the story…as Kakashi's long lost brother…_

_Ishi to Ino:_

_I'll try…_

_Ino to Ishi:_

_There's another one he/she said " FAV'D"_

_Ishi to Ino:_

_What's that?_

_Ino to Ishi:_

_I don't know…I'll get going…_

_Ishi to Ino:_

_Okay…_

Ino: Ishi said that she'll try to make him appear in the story…and she also said what is FAV'D? She also said the reason why she cried when Sasuke kissed her because he stole her first kiss...

Kiba: I thought so; she won't come out unless Sasuke is going to apologize…

Shikamaru: Then let's just end this so Sasuke can apologize on the next chapter, Please review!

Naruto: So we can be free and I can eat ramen again and plus with Hinata-chan!

Everyone except the others who are inside there rooms: Please review!

Review button: CLICK ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PUSH ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Author's notes

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm very sorry I didn't update yet…it's just our internet was broken but I'll try to update soon maybe after this Author's note I'll try to update, I'm terribly sorry and to make it up to you I'll give you one tiny detail, Ishi will forgive Sasuke…so don't worry!!! Who wouldn't forgive him? But so you know I'm really angry at Orochimaru and Itachi for making Sasuke obsessed in revenge and power…no need to know more and thank you for giving me questions!!! Keep it up!**


	7. Sasuke missed the chance

**Ask the whole naruto cast**

**Chapter 6: Ishi comes out for a few minutes w/ a foul mood...**

Sakura and Itachi came out from their room.

Sakura: What happened here? Where's Ishi?

Ino: She's inside in another room

Sakura: Why?

Ino: Sasuke stole her first kiss…

Sakura: Oh…

Itachi smirked and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke: She insulted me first!

Sakura went to Ishi's door and knocks.

Ishi: Who's there?

Sakura: It's me Sakura!

Ishi: Go away!

Sakura went back to the group.

Sakura: She's still upset

Sasuke: I see…

Chouji: -munch-You-munch-should-munch-apologize-munch-later-munch-after-munch-the-munch-questions-munch-that-munch-are-munch-going-munch-to-munch-be-munch-asked-munch-munch-

Temari: How could you eat at a time like this?

Shikamaru: Let's just answer some questions! It's already troublesome being in here…

Sasori: I'll read the first letter…its from Caitlin!

_hey,_

_great idea,_

_i dare sasuke to make out with naruto…AND YOU HAVE TO! THERE IS NO WAY OUT! hehe sorry hinata…_

Sasuke: What! Why would I make out w/ the dope?!

Naruto: Why would I make out w/ the teme?!

Hinata: W-what?

Ino: Just one kiss would be enough Hinata…please endure it…

Neji: Hey you Caitlin! You're going to be a dead man! Now Hinata-sama will have to endure!!!!

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke and Naruto kissed like the last time and then after the kiss they vomited.

Hinata vomits too.

Kiba: At least that was over!

Kankuro: That was the worst!

Shino ignored and continued talking w/ his bugs.

Lee: IT BURNS MY YOUTHFUL EYES!!!!

Gai: DUCK!!!! YOUR VIRGIN EYES WILL BECOME UNYOUTHFUL UNLESS YOU DUCK!!!

Everyone sweatdropped.

Anko: Let's continue the next letter…it's from LadyxSerenity

_questions here!_

_Gaara: wat is up with u and mr. snuggles? u could always attempt to kill Kankuro and get another mr. snuggles!_

_Neji and Tenten: would u guys stop making out?!?!?_

_Naruto: why do u like ramne so much?_

_Hinata: what would u do if Naruto died?_

_Everyone: who would become evil for the sake of it?_

Gaara: I don't want another Mr. Snuggles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kankuro: Uh, next question please…

Tenten: Why should we stop? You don't have the authority to do so!

Neji: Uh…Tenten, they actually authorized to do that…remember? They control us and there's nothing much we can do about it…

Tenten: Hmph…Fine…

Ino: Let's move on please?

Naruto: I like ramen so much because they're delicious and I just like them!

Sasuke: Great another idiotic answer…

Naruto: Shut up you teme! My answer is not idiotic! Anyways, you should worry about how to apologize later!

Sasuke: I know that…

Hinata: U-uh…

Hinata fainted.

Shikamaru: Figures…

Naruto: Whoa! Shikamaru didn't sleep…Is it the Apocalypse or something?!

Gai: NO IT'S THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!

Lee: YES GAI-SENSEI!!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!!!

Gai: LEE!!!

A sunset background appeared.

Sakura: I kinda like it better if Ishi was here to stop the two…

Anko: Yes, I agree with you…

Chouji: -munch-munch-Let's-munch-just-munch-answer-munch-the-munch-next-munch-question-munch-munch-

No one answered the question except the two Akatsuki members.

Sakura: If Itachi wants then me too!!!

Everyone was quiet.

Ino: Next letter is from 3mme3mme forever

_Gaara: I dun think we should go out anymore…since u like ishi…so…this is goodbye gaara…hope we could still be friends…_

_And here's a cookie to show how much i love you. that's why im saying we shouldn't go out anymore…if ur happy with ishi you should be with her…not me…sob_

_bye…i love you gaara_

_cries_

Sakura: I feel bad for her…

Ino: But he can't have 2 girls at once…

Temari: You mean her and the other girl not Ishi…

Tenten: Yeah…

Sasuke: Hey Gaara, what are you going to do now?

Gaara: You shouldn't worry about me; you should worry about Ishi…

Sasuke: -looks away- I know that…

Gaara: Hey 3mme3mme forever…thx for the cookie! And one thing, I don't love Ishi anymore! I love the other person whose going to get my Mr. snuggles…I forgot her name…well thx anyway!!!!

Everyone sweatdrops.

Shikamaru: Mendokuse…next letter's from Wizkid94…

everyone groans

Me: love you guys too...

Well any way Naruto are you really that stupid or do you just act like a moron? I mean, you finally just relize Hinata loves you, AFTER I basically tell you! Oh and Naruto you know that ultra pretty girl that was na-dancing, yeah dancing (Neji is right there...), near that waterfall was Hinata right? I mean come on! Everyone with Brains could see that was Hinata! And pleace will you kiss her! I mean what's with the HUG? No KISS?! .

Naruto: Yey! My turn! What?! I'm not a moron! Really that was Hinata-chan!

Hinata blushes.

Naruto: Wow that was you Hinata-chan!!!

Sasuke: Dope…

Naruto didn't heard what Sasuke said.

Naruto: Okay I'll kiss her!

Hinata: Na-naruto-kun…Neji-san

Neji: It's okay…I'll give you a privilege to kiss her…

Naruto: Yes!

Naruto finally kissed Hinata. Hinata fainted.

Naruto: Hinata-chan!!!

Kiba: Naruto…she's going to be okay nothing to worry about…

Naruto sighed w/ relief.

Shikamaru: What a comment? Yeah, yeah…I know that, jeez…

Ino: Next letter!!! Whoa! This is a long one! It's from Mayoko Uraine!

Gaara: Ok! The name of my sister is Sayori. She's 15. A kunoichi just like me but I'm stronger than hear Mhuhahahaha... hehehe..Ok.. she has long straight back hair and deep blue eyes. Like Ren from Elemetar Gerad but different color of hair and eyes. She smart and beautiful. Many boys adores her, much to the dismay of our father and brothers. And yeah, she good at sewing, cooking and baking. Specially baking! So she'll bring you cookies. Lots of them too! Another thing about her is that she's simple. She's not noisy and she smiles a lot!(Not idiotic smile ok!) She love cute things! Like her teddy Irish! She's smart and easy to be friend with. She cares for her siblings a lot too!( Ok! If you consider bombing your sibling's rooms to wake them up so they won't be late, caring, then yes she is caring...sort of!) She very loving towards her family and friends...She's also understanding if you got the urge to kill someone, she won't mind if you kill people as long as if its not close to her! And also I said that she's a Kunoichi right? Well, she a master of genjutsu and seals (I'm still better than her 0.0 hahahha...am sorry about that.) Her taijutsu in not bad. She fast and a master of silent killing! She's the only one in our family who does that. We usually like to hear the scream of our victims before we kill them but not her...she said it annoys her and...am hehehe getting away from the topic. Anyway, she has a special ability, it's not a bloodline cause each of us have different ones. It's to know a person's worst fear and make them real but she has to touch them first. Then they will slowly and painfully die because of it. Neat Ey! She said she hates it because its take to long to kill the bastard...I mean her unfortunate victim and to noisy too! She'll probably use that on Kankuro to get Mr. Snuggles back. (Kankuro Beware and I mean It!) She's going to kill anyone just to be close to Gaara. And I mean anyone! Ok that's a lot about her. Well the rest is up to you to find out when you meet her!

Naruto: Why do you love wearing orange outfits? Don't you know that thats like practically giving away where you are to your enemies when your hiding from them. It's like saying" Hey everyone! I'm here! See my orangeness! Sweetie try wearing less noticesable cloths like color black or blue! You'll practically look cooler than Sasuke if you wear those while wearing your head protector on your neck. That'll be so KAWAI...!  
Sasuke: Look what you did to Ishi-chan. You menny! Pervert!  
Anko: Can I be your brides maid? Plz. I know where not close but I just what to make sure that Kakashi says yes and not reading those perverted book of his on your wedding. And if that means that I have to be in front of the altar with you two, I do it!  
Kakashi: don't..and I mean Don't..ever..ever bring those book on your wedding ceremony. Jsut leave them at home or something! Just think that you will have the real thing on your honey moon! So it will be like a teaser for you! If you do I'll burn you alive with those perverted and unhumanly discusting so called novel books, of yours! Got It!?!  
Kankuro: Better give that bear back before my sister gets her hands on You and your precious puppets! Mhuwahahahaa..(cough)hahah(cough)...hehehe  
Shikamaru: Don't ignore your gilrfriend like that. Wake up lazy pineapple head! Show her that you love her! (Yuck)  
Gai: Stopping manly hugs is not unyouthful. Think of it as a great, And I mean GREAT, help for mankind!  
Shino: Who do have a crush on?  
Itachi: Itachi-kun, I never knew your standard for a beautiful girl have really gone down that you reasorted to a big forehead girl!  
Kiba: Kiba-kun, Ino-pig is loud mouth, ill-mannered and ugly but she's nice and loving toward her friends so take care of her!  
Sasori: Do you know if Deidara is gay? And is you leader gay to because all of his memebers are male?  
Hinata: What I ment with the first lady thing is, being the wife of the leader of your village when the time comes. When Naruto becomes hokage!  
Lee: Get a Life will you! FOREHEAD..I mean Sakura DOES NOT LIKE YOU! She has so-to-be-blind-because-of-over-use-of-Sharingan Boy..I mean Itachi-kun. Good thing Sakura is studying to become a medical nin so she can probably cure blind boy.  
Ishi: Don't be depress just becuase Sasuke-hentai kiss you. Make him kiss the dirt on the floor. Kick his ass Sis! And can me and my sister visit there as OCs. Plz if not me maybe my sister. So she can kick Kankuro's butt! Hope you agree!

Well thats it...again. I should stop using the word again, again. AH! Again! Grr... Well thx anyway! Sorry its long agai...Sorry its another long letter...Yehey I didn't use the word again, again...Wa I just used it..No TT

Chouji: -munch-munch-weird-munch-girl-munch-munch-

Gaara: Wow! I like girls like that! I'm definitely gonna go out w/ your sister and cookies! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone sweatdrops again. They're very sweaty…I don't know why.

Itachi: Let's move on…

Naruto: Yey! Another one for me! Well, I like orange got a problem w/ that? If I wear any dark colors my hair will gave in while hiding…so…-sighs-you get the idea, I don't want to dye my hair…

Everyone was stunned.

Sakura: Naruto, that's the most brilliant explanation you EVER had! Is it the end of the world?!

Shino: No its not yet the end of the world the bugs told me…

Kankuro: You're really weird…bug boy…

Shino: Watch your mouth, cat-eared freak…

Temari: Hey stop that nonsense and let's continue!

Sasuke: Hey I'm not a pervert! I only proved that I'm not a gay!

Naruto: Yeah right, teme! You only did that because you really wanted to kiss her!

Sasuke: Shut up, dope…

Naruto: Ishi and Sasuke sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!

Ishi walks out from the room very angry.

Ishi: YOU TAKE THAT BACK!!!!

Naruto: Never!

Ishi: GRRRR……YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ishi punched him really hard to the wall. Then, she dusted off her hands.

Naruto woke up after a few minutes and went beside Hinata again.

Sakura: You came back!

Ishi: I only came back because I have a question from the letter…I'll wait but I still don't forgive that BASTARD for shattering my dreams of having my first kiss special!

Ino: She's still in a foul mood…Let's move on…

Anko: My turn! Of course you can be the bridesmaid! It'll be a pleasure to do that for me!

Kakashi gulped.

Anko: It's your turn!

Kakashi: Y-yes dear…Uh, o-okay just don't burn my precious books!!!

Sasuke: I actually looked up to him…

Kankuro: No I won't give it back or Gaara will kill me!

Temari: What a wimp…You're actually my brother?! That goes for Gaara too…

Shikamaru: Hey! I'm awake the whole time in this chapter!

Shikamaru suddenly fell asleep.

Temari: Don't ignore your girlfriend you lazy ass!!!!

Temari slapped Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: I'm awake!!!

Hinata wakes up.

Hinata: What happened?

Naruto: Oh, Hinata you're finally awake!

Naruto hugs her very tightly.

Hinata turned red and fainted again.

Naruto: Aww…Hinata-chan, please wake up…

Ishi loses her temper.

Ishi: Just answer the next question already!!!!!!!!!!

Gai: IT'S MY YOUTHFUL TURN!

Ishi: Great…it's the Mr. I'm youthful again…

Gai: NO I'LL NEVER STOP MY YOUTHFUL MANLY HUGS TILL THE END OF THE YOUTHFUL WORLD!!!

Lee: GAI-SENSEI!

Ishi: Will you just…STOP DOING THAT YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!

Ishi punched Gai to the wall.

Tenten: She's even having fouler mood than before…Well, next!

Shino turned around.

Shino: It's my turn now. Ishi.

Everyone was stunned except Sasuke. Sasuke's becoming irritated.

Shino gave Ishi a bug.

Ishi: Uh…Uh…A…B-bug!!!!!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ishi fell unconscious.

Sasori: So she's afraid of bugs…

Ishi woke up.

Ishi went to Ino.

Ishi: Let's pway!!! I want to pway!

Ino: Huh?

Sakura: She wants to play…

Ino: Alright then!

Ino and Ishi played. After a few minutes, she wokes up back to normal.

Ishi: What am I doing?! NEXT PLEASE!!!! I'M SICK OF WAITING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!

Itachi: Well…she's cute and she can heal my eyes…

Sakura: And stop insulting me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino: Well, it's true anyways, forehead-girl…

Sakura: Just shut up, Ino-pig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ino and Sakura bickered and started a cat fight.

The others ignored them while Kiba and Itachi tried to stop their cat fight and Ishi was twitching.

Ishi: Will you two…STOP DOING THAT!

The both of them stopped while Kiba and Itachi lay down out of being exhausted.

Kiba: Yeah…I know I'll take care of her…

Ino: Oh, you're really sweet Kiba-kun…

Sasori: My turn…Deidara is not a gay nor as our leader but Deidara is sometimes mistaken as a woman…but he's not gay…

Itachi agreed.

Naruto shakes Hinata up and finally she woke up.

Neji: Hinata-sama it's your turn…

Hinata: Uh-okay…I understand now thanks!

Lee: I WILL NEVER GIVE UP TILL THE END!!!I WILL HAVE MY CHERRY BLOSSOMS BACK!

Sakura: I'm not…YOURS!!!!!!!!!!YOU HEAR ME YOU FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lee got stuck by the wall next to his sensei.

Ishi: Finally my turn…I'll kick his ass after answering this question so don't worry and yeah, of course I'll let you in but not now…w/ Hatake Avaru, Kakashi's bro…

Ishi readied her knuckles and started attacking Sasuke and in the end. She really made him kiss the dirt on the floor. She went back to her room and locked it again.

Naruto: Sasuke just got pawned!

Sasuke stood up.

Sasuke: Just review!

Itachi: He's really pissed off…

Neji: Obviously…

Sakura: Hey Sasuke, you should've apologized...you missed the chance...well, anyways please review!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SB: Finally! It's done! I'm really tired…thx for the reviews!

Review button: You'll push meeee….you'll click meeeeee, JUST CLICK ME!!!!!!


End file.
